


Something Weird

by HanaHimus



Series: AU where Yuka is Ryuji's Mom [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Allusions to the Snow Queen Quest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Watching a cat for her son's friend is something Yuka can do. What she can't do is deal with the cat talking and trying to "help" her.





	Something Weird

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote one more non-P3 thing during these past few days so I have an excuse for myself to write something P3 next lmao (I always feel I need to write more than the thing I focus the most on for some reason--). I have my priorities straight :,D

Yuka didn’t know why she’d been so weak to Ryuji when he begged her to let them watch his friend’s cat for the weekend. She wasn’t one for animals and the landlord was so strict about animals, but… When her son pouted at her she had trouble saying no.

“Ugh…!” She shook her head, glancing over at the black and white creature. “Of all the days Ryuji decides to go out with his friends it has to be when he’s supposed to be cat-sitting.”

At least the cat, Morgana was his name she was pretty sure, was leaving her to her business. She had a lot of dishes to wash if she wanted to catch up and be able to tell herself she wouldn’t fall behind again (only to promptly fail at that).

“Ryuji is pretty stupid, isn’t he?”

She shrugged. “I wouldn’t call him stupid, just a bit absent-minded when it comes to things like this. Just like--”

Wait.

Wait just a fucking second.

Yuka swiveled her head around to look at the source of the voice. There was no one there but Morgana, the cat. The cat had just talked and Yuka had understood it.

“You just. You… Cat…!”

Morgana jumped up. “I-I thought people had to hear me in the Metaverse to understand me, to change their cognition…! How can you understand me?!”

“Meta-what? I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Yuka shook her head. “Oh my goooood, this can’t be happening! What’ll happen next? Will the entire apartment building freeze over?!”

“Why would something like that happen?!” Morgana shook his head and Yuka sent him a glare.

“Don’t question your elders, cat! It’s happened to me before! Having to fight demons and other Personas…” She shuddered at the memory of Kenta’s Persona.

“...That’s it!”

“That’s what?”

“The Persona must allow you to understand me,” Morgana hopped down from his perch, “maybe your cognition of the real world isn’t as firm as others since you’ve seen such things and have such a power… So it’s easier for you to understand me.”

“...You seem to know an awful lot about Personas, kitty.” Yuka crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. “How does a cat know that much?”

“I’m not just a cat! I was made by my Master, Igor, within the Velvet Room.” Morgana puffed out his chest proudly.

“You mean the old man with the really long nose?” Yuka furrowed her brow. “How did someone who looks so gross make something so cute?”

“Wh-- I am not adorable and my Master is not gross!” Morgana shook his head. “Anyway, I have the power of a Persona just like you do, though I’m sure Mercurius is the most amazing Persona you’d ever see!”

“Hey…! Frey is… Pretty okay, I think.” She pouted and looked away. She needed to work on the dishes again…

“That so…?” Morgana jumped onto the counter next to her. “Say… What else do you know about yourself in relation to your Persona?”

“...A friend told me my Persona represented the Magician and she explained what that all meant.” She shrugged a bit. “I’ll be honest, it all kind of flew riiiiight over my head. Probably because I didn’t care that much about things in high school…”

“I have a friend who said the same to me… Though he didn’t explain the Arcana to me.” Morgana thought for a minute. “Your friend sounds weird.”

“She is kinda weird…” Yuka sighed. “But… She was strong too. I haven’t seen her in a long while, I wonder how she is…?”

“Couldn’t you just look her up in this day and age?” Morgana tilted his head to the side.

“Well, yeah, but she’s a model! A washed-up single mother contacting a model who happens to have a weird love for things like the occult? No way would that lead to anything good…” Yuka shook her head with a frown. “No way…”

Morgana let out a small hum before looking over at the open window. “What’s her name?”

“Eriko Kirishima. Why?”

When Yuka looked over, she saw Morgana jumping out the window. “If you won’t find her, I guess I will for you, as a favor.”

“How would that be a favor?” She made for the window, hoping to grab him before he fully dashed off.

“Simple, you’ve proven to be a more entertaining conversation partner than your son, so I should do something for you!” Morgana’s sly look told Yuka that he was just using that as an excuse. “Don’t worry, everything will turn out just fine!”

And with that, off went Morgana, leaving Yuka reaching for the air. That damn cat…!

“Dammit, dammit…” She stood up straight and turned to look at the door. “I need to chase after him, don’t I?”

...She just had to hope she’d find him before he did any damage.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I'm attached to this AU and pls kill me. Eriko talking about the Magician Arcana is a reference to Eriko talking about some of the other characters Arcanas in the manga, which I'm still in the middle of reading :V


End file.
